User interfaces have traditionally relied on physical devices such as keyboards and electronic displays. Increasingly, however, it is desired to interact with users through more natural means such as speech and gestures. In addition, systems may be configured to display information on passive surfaces such as walls or other surfaces within a user environment.
When developing automated systems such as this, testing may be performed in controlled environments. When performing such testing, it may be important to have an accurate physical representation of the environment. For example, it may be important to know the dimensions of a room and the positions of loudspeakers, microphones, projection components, cameras, sensors, human listeners, human speakers, and various other physical elements.